Dispensing closures have been available for a number of years for dispensing liquids and granular materials from containers. A common feature of these closures is the inclusion of a re-closable dispensing outlet. These closures typically include a hinged top, a top which is opened by pulling upward on the top or dispensing apertures which are aligned by a twisting motion to open the container. A common problem to many of these fluid dispensing closures is a weakness in the sealing arrangement which often result in leakage during shipping. In addition, these closures often are two-piece assemblies resulting in a closure having a number of movable components. These two-piece closures typically result in increased manufacturing and assembling costs.
The rotatable type caps are sometimes designed to serve as valves for dispensing the contents of the containers and are therefore permanently assembled onto the containers. These caps usually provide for the alignment of dispensing apertures in the container and the closure by rotational movement of the closure. These caps must be operable to provide definite and distinct open and closed positions in order to produce free flow of the container contents and to avoid leakage in the closed position. The closures should also be capable of easy insertion upon the containers and provide permanent connection to resist removal or dislodging of the closure.
Rotatable dispensing closures are also known which include an air vent to allow the contents of the container to be easily dispensed. One example of a rotatable closure having an air vent is U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,578 to Collins. The closure includes an outer wall and an inner wall to define an annular space to receive the neck of the bottle. A dispensing outlet extends through the top portion of the cap to the inner wall. The inner surface of the neck of the bottle includes a channel which can be aligned with the dispensing channel in the cap by rotation of the cap with respect to the bottle.
A further example of a rotatable closure having a dispensing channel which aligns with a dispensing outlet in the neck of the bottle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,515. The closure includes a top portion and inner and outer walls depending from the top. An annular space between the inner and outer walls receives the neck portion of the bottle. The upper edge of the neck of the bottle includes a U-shaped opening which aligns with dispensing apertures in the inner and outer walls of the cap upon rotation of the cap with respect to the bottle. Other examples of similar dispensing containers including a cap having a dispensing outlet which can be aligned with a dispensing outlet in the neck of a bottle by rotating the cap with respect to the bottle are disclosed in U.K. Pat. application 2041739A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,328, U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,605, U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,385, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,025, U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,700, U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,919, U.S. Pat. No. 868,691, U.S. Pat. No. 782,104 and U.S. Pat. No. 507,055.
Other examples of rotatable dispensing closures having Gilbert, U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,350 to Fuld and U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,093 to Moran.
Numerous closures have also been produced which include a collapsible pouring spout which can be opened to dispense the contents of the container. These devices typically include a number of moving parts and are subject to leaking. Other closures which include a pouring spout have a flexible dispensing outlet connected to the bottle. A rotatable cap is mounted on the bottle such that the dispensing outlet extends through an aperture in the wall of the cap. Rotation of the cap typically causes the flexible dispensing outlet to fold over thereby pinching the outlet in the closed position. Examples of this type of flexible spout and closure are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,095 to Johns and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,996 to Moen.
For many food and drug items, it is necessary to provide packaging which is tamper-resistant so that the consumer can immediately discern whether the item is in the original unopened package. It is usually preferred to provide a tamper-resistant arrangement whereby a purchaser can visually determine the unopened condition of the package.
Tamper-resistant closures are known which include a rotatable cap which can be rotated from a closed to an opened position. It is particularly desirable in this type of closure to enable the package to be re-closed without defeating the tamper-resistant feature.
The above-noted closures have the disadvantage of being unduly complicated to manufacture, assemble and use and require numerous parts. Furthermore, these devices do not ensure an effective seal to prevent leakage of the contents of the container.